gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam
|image=LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam.jpg;Front V2-rear.jpg;Rear 032 LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Prototype |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |OfficialName=Victory 2 Gundam |designation=LM314V21 |archetype=LM312V04 Victory Gundam |first=0153 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Gundam Build Fighters, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, |manufacturer=League Militaire |operator=League Militaire |pilot=Uso Ewin, Oliver Inoe, |headheight=15.5 |emptyweight=11.5 |weight=15.9 |maxaccel=20.0 |armor=Gundarium alloy/super-ceramic composite |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=7510 |propulsion=Minovsky Drive: 2 x 16700kg |propVernierThrusters=42 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in chest with transformable Core Fighter with overhead canopy |armaments=4 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 2 x Head Vulcan |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle -Beam Pistol -Multi-Launcher -Grenade Launcher |optionalHandheldArmaments=Beam Bazooka Casting Net-type Mine Mega Beam Rifle Mega Beam Shield |SpecEquip=Core Block System Custom Targeting Sensor 10 x Hardpoint Minovsky Drive System |optionalEquipments=Assault Pack Buster Pack }} The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam (aka Victory 2, V2, LM314V21) is the successor of the LM312V04 Victory Gundam featured in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It is piloted by Uso Ewin. Technology & Combat Characteristics Developed from the LM312V04 Victory Gundam, the Victory 2 (V2) Gundam was the newest Gundam produced by the League Militaire as their new symbol, replacing the older Victory Gundam. Nevertheless it shared many similarities with its predecessor, most notably the three-component Core Block System, which consisted of a Core Fighter, a Top Fighter and a Bottom Fighter that combined to form the V2's body. It also allowed damaged parts to be quickly and easily swapped in the middle of battle. Its armaments were for most part identical to the original Victory as well, although most of its systems were upgraded to better combat the newer mobile weapons being produced by the Zanscare Empire. Like its two predecessors the V2 could also be outfitted with a variety of equipment to adapt to different mission roles. These upgrades typically saw the V2 outfitted with additional armor or extra weapons (or both). The most important upgrade, however, was the Minovsky Drive System, which was derived from the Victory Gundam's Minovsky Flight System and provided the unit with unparalleled power and maneuverability. This system allowed the V2 to fly in space without the use of conventional rocket thrusters (though some were still incorporated for maneuvering) and achieve incredible speeds. If used on Earth the Minovsky Drive allowed the V2 to hover in mid-air without additional support, a significant advantage over the beam rotor technology used by other mobile suits of the time. Arguably the most important ability of the Minovsky Drive, however, was its ability to be used for both offensive and defensive purposes, sometimes simultaneously. The system's high-energy exhaust plumes manifested as a giant pair of wings ("Wings of Light"), which could be used as either gigantic beam sabers to slice through any target or as massive beam shields to shield both the Gundam itself and other targets. The defensive ability of the Wings of Light is nigh-unbreakable, if not absolute: Not even the ZMT-S29S Zanneck's beam cannon, which could hit targets on Earth from high in the atmosphere, could penetrate the Wings of Light. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with four beam sabers, stored in forearm recharge racks when not in use. ;*Head Vulcan :A standard mobile suit armament, these shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but have little power and can't damage the thick armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. The weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small land vehicles, and attack helicopters. ;*Beam Shield :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with two beam shields, one stored in each forearm when not in use. The beam shields are also operable when the Top Fighter is operating independently. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. One of the more effective methods of blocking a beam rifle is to use a beam shield. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam pistol is the core unit of the beam rifle. When required, parts of the beam rifle can be ejected to reveal the beam pistol. :;*Multi-Launcher ::Mounted below the barrel of the beam rifle, it can be load and fire various physical projectile. :;*Grenade Launcher ::A grenade launcher can be mounted below the beam rifle's barrel in place of the Multi-Launcher. ;*Casting Net-type Mine ;*Beam Bazooka ;*Mega Beam Rifle :The same weapon as used by LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam. ;*Mega Beam Shield :The same weapon as used by LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam. Special Equipment & Features ;*Core Block System ;*Custom Targeting Sensor :The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is outfitted with a unique targeting sensor stored in the mobile suit's helmet and that slides over the left eye when in use. ;*Hardpoint :Hardpoints are multi-purpose storage racks designed to externally store any weapons or equipment that has been designed to be carried by a hardpoint. Hardpoints are standard equipment for all League Militaire mobile suits. The LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam is equipped with ten hardpoints: Two are located on each of the V2's arms, one on each hip, and two more are located on each of the mobile suit's legs. ;*Minovsky Drive System History Within the anime, only two Victory 2 Gundams were known to be produced. The Core Fighter for one of them was destroyed in combat against the Zanscare Empire's Adrastea-class battleship fleet when they attempted to take off from the moon. The remaining V2 Core Fighter was assigned to the League Militaire's ace pilot Uso Ewin, who would put the suit to great use during the latter half of the Zanscare War, overpowering any opponent the Zanscare Empire could match against it. Many of Uso's victories include outsmarting his opponents with the V2's superior speed, performance and the near-limitless utility of the "Wings of Light" system. The other unit, which featured a blue color scheme, was somehow acquired by Grey Stoke and used by the Newtype Kamui Gian to provide back-up for Ewin's unit in a battle against the Zong. It is unknown how many more, if any, V2s were produced. Variants ;*LM314V23 Victory 2 Buster Gundam ;*LM314V24 Victory 2 Assault Gundam ;*LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam ;*LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam Kamui Gian Type ;*Victory 3 Gundam Picture Gallery V2 VerKa front.jpg|MG Ver. Ka. lineart (front) V2 VerKa rear.jpg|MG Ver. Ka. lineart (rear) Hguc_169.jpg|HGUC 1/144 - LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam - Boxart Lm314v21-corefighter.jpg|Core Fighter Lm314v21-topfighter.jpg|Top Fighter Topfighter-v2.gif|Core Fighter docked with Top Fighter Lm314v21-bottomfighter.jpg|Bottom Fighter Bottomfighter-v2.gif|Core Fighter docked with Bottom Fighter V2-gundam-br.jpg|Beam rifle with Grenade Launcher lm314v21-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle (various configurations) lm314v21-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber lm314v21-beamshield.jpg|Beam shield lm314v21-headsensor.jpg|Head/targeting sensor lm314v21-megabeamrifle.jpg|Mega beam rifle v2corefighter-cockpit.jpg|Core Fighter Cockpit 258731.jpg 504154832_f237930ea0_o.png 504154242_775c83150f_o.png V2-gm3.jpg|V2 Gundam in Gundam Musou 3 V2-gundam-dw2.jpg|V2 Gundam in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 LM314V21 Victory2Gundam - Gundam War Card.jpg|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam - Gundam War Card V2 Extreme Vs.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in Gundam Extreme Vs. V2 Extreme Vs Attack.jpg V2 Wing of Light.jpg V2's end.jpg 1333046039067.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam in formation with Zolo Kai's. 1332981842247.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam vs Doggorla V2 with VSBR.png|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam with VSBR attached at both hip armor hardpoints V2 minelaying.png|LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam using the Casting Net-type Mine V2 Gundam Zanspine Color.jpg|V2 Gundam in Zanspine Color V2AB Magnet Coating.jpg|Gundam Combat V2AB ZERO System.jpg|Gundam Combat victory 2.jpg|Victory 2 Gundam (Gundam Perfect File) Mobile Fighter G Gundam 49.mp4 20150827 005052.780.jpg|V2 in Mobile Fighter G Gundam Notes & Trivia *The Voiture Lumiere Propulsion System used by ZGMF-X42S Destiny Gundam, ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam and GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray (first two from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny and the last from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED C.E. 73 Δ Astray) has some similarities with the V2's Minovsky Drive. *The V2 Gundam makes a brief cameo appearance in Mobile Fighter G Gundam. It appears in the background behind the Mandala Gundam after the Devil Gundam Colony's destruction. *In the anime series Gundam Build Fighters, a Victory 2 Gundam is piloted by a Fonse Kagatie lookalike while having the colors of the ZMT-S37S Zanspine, the Zanscare Empire's equivalent of the V2. References GundamFIX Scene4 Victory2Gundam.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 4 - Victory 2 Gundam External links *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on V-Gundam.net (Japanese) *LM314V21 Victory 2 Gundam on MAHQ.net ja:﻿﻿LM314V21 V2ガンダム